


Birthday (Some point after the wedding)

by Hyogacamus1984



Series: 青春アミーゴ (Seishun Amigo) [16]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Yamada and Yuto has a child, and the rest of the family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:03:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyogacamus1984/pseuds/Hyogacamus1984





	

“I think you are going over the top. It’s Nozomi’s first birthday.” Yuto watches Yamada as he puts up decorations round the house for their daughter’s first birthday. “She’s turning one, she’s not going to remember it.”   
“But we will.” Yamada says as he tries to reach one of the top shelves to put the banner up. He looks at Yuto and pouts. Yuto sighs and picks up the banner, towers over Yamada and attaches the banner on the top shelves. Yamada plants a kiss on his chest. “I’ll leave you with the rest of the decorations. I can’t reach the top.” Yamada rushes into the kitchen to finish off the food he is preparing. Yuto sighs again and looks at his daughter that is about to turn one, watching with wide eyes from her playpen.   
“You are so lucky not have to be subjected to your Ryo-papa’s torture. Yet.” Yuto says, picking up the decorations and puts them up (even though he still thinks it’s pointless).   
“I heard that!” Yamada shouts from the kitchen. Their baby girl laughs. Yuto puts down all the decorations and picks up his baby girl.   
“Nozomi-chan thinks it’s funny huh?” Yuto asks, nuzzling her neck and blows a raspberry there. She laughs even more. “You think it’s funny when Yuto-papa is being torture by Ryo-papa?” As if she understands what Yuto was saying, she smiles at Yuto again. The front door opens and Chinen raises his arm.   
“I have the cake!” he shouts and takes one look at the decorations scatters across the table and takes the cake straight into the kitchen. He then picks up Nozomi and points at the table.   
“Yutti. Decoration. I’ll take care of Nozomi-Chan.” Chinen says, taking the baby from Yuto. 

\---

The rest of JUMP turns up just before lunch, and Nozomi is passed from one member to another. 

“How the two of you ended up with one of the cutest babies I have ever seen is beyond me.” Hikaru says, pulling silly faces at Nozomi.   
“Oi. There’s a reason we made it to Johnny’s!” Yuto says.   
“It is our baby.” Yamada answers, putting out the food onto the table. “We didn’t think it’d work, with extracting DNA and all that and we did so many tests and everything; but once we have managed to create the artificial egg, it’s just a matter of finding a doctor and finding a surrogate.”   
“The surrogate part is difficult.” Yuto says. “It’s hard to check out the surrogate properly when most of them scream the moment we turn up.”   
“So Yama-Chan really should be Yama-mama and not Yama-papa!” Keito suddenly says.  
“We don’t know that.” Yuto says. “Especially there is technically nobody else but us involved.” Yamada whacked Keito round the back of his head. Nozomi laughs.   
“I am telling you. This child is 100% Yuto and 100% Yamada.” Dai-Chan says. “She like to see people being torture, she has some serious smirks and energy level that doesn’t drop.”   
“Her wailing and screaming are pretty impressive too.” Yamada smirks. “A bit like Yuto.”   
“She also has a dead grip. A bit like Yama-chan.” Yuto argues back. The moment he says it. Nozomi grabs onto Keito’s hair and pulls hard with a giggle. Keito stiffs a scream and Yabu helps him to gently remove Nozomi’s hand from his hair.  
“I’m afraid that we aren’t too familiar with either of that. We usually have headphones or earplugs in when you two sleep next door.” Yuya answers.   
“And we’d rather not to be honest, I have seen some of them bruises on your wrist. Not pretty.” Inoo-Chan adds.   
Yamada hands out Yuto’s cameras to Keito, Hikaru and Dai-Chan.   
“I want photos of every single possible moment.” Yamada says. “Yuto has enough cameras to go round to everyone but he only trusts you three with it.” 

\---

As far as birthday party is concern, the birthday girl is completely oblivious to what is happening. The adults however, are having too much fun. Grandparents, aunts and uncle (and adopted ones) turn up just after lunch. And of course, Nozomi is the focus of them all. 

“My little girl!” Misaki screams the moment she walks into the house and very quickly take Nozomi from Yabu’s arms. “Oh my goodness you’re so big!”   
“You saw her last week.” Yamada smirks, picking up the baby from Misaki’s arm and hands it over to Yuto, who is a good head taller than he is. But Raiya is already next to Yuto, smiles and takes the baby from him.   
“How’s my favourite niece? Can you say Raiya yet? Rai-ya!” He smiles, throwing her up and down, the baby giggles. “You really are just like niichan.”   
“My turn my turn!” Chihiro says and Raiya hands over the baby. “You cute little thing you.” Yamada places a camera in Raiya’s hand the moment Nozomi is safely with Chihiro.  
“You know what to do!” Yamada says to Raiya.   
“Hockey dad in full force.” Yuto mumbles next to Raiya.   
“Your husband.” Raiya smirks.   
“I want a cuddle with Nozomi-Chan too!” Saya says from the back. Chihiro hands the baby over to Saya.   
“What are you doing here?” Chinen asks.   
“I got an invitation too! It’s Nozomi-chan’s birthday. Everybody has to be here.” Saya says, pulling silly faces at Nozomi but only gets smirks back.

She hears someone says ‘definitely a Yamada’ behind her. 

\---

“Yuto! Camera!” Yuya shouts. Keito is already there with another camera, capturing every possible moment.   
“Thanks.” Yuto says, fanning himself on the sofa before rushing back to the kitchen after Yamada calls out for him. The moment Yuto wanders into the kitchen, Nozomi starts looking for him and all the signs of baby tears are coming. Hikaru hands the baby to Yabu, and the smile is back again. 

Nozomi especially likes Yabu. She is willing to play with everyone and smiles at everybody. But the moment she realises her parents aren’t within visual distance, she will wail until she sees them. She doesn’t do that with Yabu. 

“Lights off!” Chinen says, Yamada carries the cake with a single candle on a strawberry cake and Yuto behind him, guiding him towards the table.   
JUMP starts singing happy birthday (with harmony of course) whilst Yabu bounces Nozomi up and down in his arms. Chihiro has taken hold of one of Yuto’s camera and the grandparents all have their phones out, filming the previous moment. Yabu hands the baby back to Yuto, and he sits Nozomi on her chair with the cake in front of her.   
“Nozomi-Chan, blow.” Yamada says, pulling the blowing face at her. “Fuuuu! Come on, do it with papa! Fuuuu!”   
“Fu fu fu!” Nozomi copies but blows at Yamada and covers him with baby spits.   
“This way Nozomi-Chan.” Yuto says, gently guides her towards the cake.   
“Let’s do it again! Fuuuuuu!” Yamada encourages, wiping his face with his sleeve.   
“Fuu!” Nozomi-Chan does it again, but isn’t strong enough to blow out the candles.   
“Let’s doing together!” Yuto says. “On the count of three. One, two, three!”   
The room is quiet except for camera(s) shutter(s) sound. As the single candle goes off, Chinen turns the light back on.  
“I hate to say it, I really don’t think Nozomi-Chan had a say on the cake?” Hikaru smirks when he sees what the cake is covered with.   
Strawberries.  
“I don’t think we had a say either.” Yamada says. “Chinen picked it up.”   
“I went to the usual shop.” Chinen says. “And tell them a cake for the Naka-Yama household. They gave me a cake all wrapped up. I have no idea what’s in there.” 

Nobody believes him.

\---

The uncles, aunts and grandparents make a very quick exit after Nozomi-Chan falls asleep with a face covered with cream (“We have dealt with a lot of that before, it’s your turn now” Yamada’s mother said). Yuto quickly wipes her face and puts her in her playpen. 

“Are you sure you don’t need help clearing up?” Chihiro asks, being the last one out besides JUMP.   
“Thank you one-chan.” Yamada says as he walks her to the door. “But you are as trustworthy as Saya-san and I really don’t think it’s a good idea.”  
“We’ll be fine. There are nine of us.” Yuto adds, resting his hands on Yamada’s shoulder.   
“That’s what I’m worried about.” Chihiro mumbles. “I’ll see you soon, okay?”   
“Of course!” Yuto gives her a quick hug and so does Yamada. “Safe journey home!”

JUMP is good at clearing up. Maybe it’s one of those things that they have learnt from working with each other, but everything is all done within an hour, Nozomi stays asleep and it’s even cleaner than after Yamada cleans up. 

“Thanks guys.” Yamada says, undoing his apron.   
“No problem.” Dai-Chan says. Yabu picks up Nozomi and puts her in her bed upstairs, Hikaru turns the baby monitor on downstairs, and Yuto synced it with his phone.   
“You guys gonna be okay?” Yabu asks.   
“It’s been a long day but it’s been an amazing day.” Yuto smiles. “I still don’t think Nozomi-Chan will remember it.”   
“But we will.” Yamada repeats himself from earlier the day. 

\---

“Keito takes some pretty impressive action photos.” Yuto says after sending everybody home, looking at the photos on the camera.   
“Lemme see?” Yamada asks, already standing behind the sofa, his head over Yuto’s shoulder. It’s the photo of the three of them blowing out the candle. “That’s beautiful. Can we frame this?”   
“Maybe.” Yuto says. There is a faint cry from the baby monitor. “That’s my cue!” Yuto gets up from the bed, quickly plants a kiss on the top of Yamada’s hair and head towards the room opposite them after throwing his camera on the sofa. Yamada shakes his head as Yuto trips over nothing as he rushes out. How things have changed. Yuto would have never thrown his camera around, even on a sofa before Nozomi. He picks up the camera and looks through the photos. Yuto is in most of them (he is too), he assumes Keito has taken over this specific camera. He looks through the other camera too, and there are lots of photos.

Yamada picks up one of them and wanders over to the other room. Yuto is sitting on the floor by the cot with Nozomi in his arms and a bottle in his hand. He is cooing at her whilst she is sucking away on the bottle. Yuto only turns his head when he hears the familiar sound of a camera. Yamada has the camera in his hand, Yuto smiles. 

“You two look so cute.” Yamada says, sits down next to Yuto, showing him the photo.   
“Take Nozomi-Chan?” Yuto asks, Yamada is not sure what he is planning to do, so he puts Yuto’s camera on his lap (“camera NEVER goes on the floor”) and takes Nozomi from his arms. Yuto picks up the camera, turns the lens to auto focus before pointing it at the three of them. Yamada rests his head on Yuto’s shoulder with Nozomi-chan in his arms and Yuto presses his cheek on Yamada’s hair before he takes the photo. “This is going to be beautiful.” Yuto says, pressing the preview button.

The two of them looks absolutely knackered, but they have the most content and beautiful smile with their baby girl in their arm. 

“I love it.” Yamada says. “Best photo of the day.”   
“Happy birthday Nozomi-Chan.” Yuto leans down and whispers to the baby before pressing a kiss on her forehead. “Papa loves you. So so much.” Then he kisses Yamada too. “And of course, you.”   
“I love you too.” Yamada answers, he presses a kiss to Nozomi’s forehead just as Yuto did. “And my little miracle Nozomi-Chan. Happy first birthday.”


End file.
